


Ain't nothing like a victory

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, James is so oblivious, M/M, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: James finds out the way Albus loves to celebrate.





	Ain't nothing like a victory

**Author's Note:**

> //This was nothing to do with The Cursed Child, so it's not related. Albus is a Gryffindor, and Scorpius, a Slytherin student. //
> 
> I decided to translate into english all my already published spanish stories. This is the first (and the most recent one) out of eleven works that I uploaded in the previous year. 
> 
> Also, this story has a different style that I decided to try to test the waters.

It all happens after the match against Slytherin. James runs euphoric, celebrating the triumph, when he comes face to face with a compromising scene: Albus kissing another boy. Albus kissing a silver-haired Slytherin. Albus Severus Potter, his younger brother, his Al, kissing Scorpius Malfoy.

If there is someone looking at the older brother at that moment, what he would notice would be his two eyes wide open and his mouth hanging limp, like a bag sunk by his own weight. That would be the only thing he would notice. Because even if that person were observant enough, he would be unable to decipher the short circuit that James's mind was experiencing when he saw that -"show".

 

* * *

 

Short circuit. A short circuit is what Albus is feeling right now while the blond devours his lips anxiously. It's like when he flies , adrenaline fills him completely and makes his heart race. But this time, besides adrenaline, there is passion and debauchery and insatiable sensations and madness, and -he hopes-, love.

Albus is pretty clear that around him the team is celebrating after having won the match (and the cup), but in reality, now the world stops for him, because the way it is worth celebrating that triumph is with that fiery kiss. So that's what he does; he rhythmically dances his lips over the other's, ignoring that his brother is on the verge of a heart attack.

* * *

There are many things James Potter doesn't understand in this world.

One of them is Arithmancy, a subject that he also despises as much as the bitter woman who lectures it to her cousin Rose, the only one who would be able to endure one of her classes.

Another thing he doesn't understand is the Muggle gossip magazine  Lily likes to read. Seriously, what's so important to anyone that this Jolie has divorced that Brad Pitt? All this was pure marketing that made rich too many people; so it didn't make sense for her little sister to spend her sterling pounds on some copies of Cosmopolitan or to consume the internet by visiting the E! portal.

Nor did he understand how  Harry, his father, was able to get lost for 190 days in a year without a single complain from his mother on abandoning her responsibilities.

But above all, what James doesn't understand is why his brother is kissing the worst hoax of the opposing team.

* * *

Albus knows that kissing Scorpius is the best thing he can do, a way better than Chocolate Frogs and than all Gringotts' galleons. He knows that kissing the blond is falling into a vortex of happiness which he never wants to leave because it is never enough.

Because there is never enough Scorpius for him, and it would be much better if he could kiss him for all eternity.

But every human being, wizard or not, needs oxygen. That's why he turns away from the other, finally.

* * *

 

"Well, it was about time"

Albus is startled just a little when he hears who speaks to him.

"Jamie" he begins using a voice that tries to be secure. His eyes remain fixed on Scorpius, who gives him a mischievous smile, before turning to see James "You still here?"

"Yes" James claims naturally "and I've seen something very interesting"

"You mean the cup?" Albus laughs and the blond does the same "Yes, it's splendid."

James doesn't laugh, he adapts his most serious and convincing expression and shortens the distance that separates him from his younger brother. "No, I mean the kiss, it seemed you were going to eat Malfoy."

"Oh" Albu's lips form a perfectly rounded "o" and then are covered by his left hand "That, then ..." he tries.

"And don't ever think you're going to get rid of me without any explanation"

"Explanation?"

The older one makes his face much colder, obviously annoyed with his brother's false innocence. It is very common in Albus to do something and then feign dementia. He has been doing it since he has a memory and it is always alarmingly distressing. Although this time it's much worse.

"I don't t have time for your games," he declares. "Why are you kissing with this one?"

Maybe Albus should be mad with James because he is using such a derogatory tone when referring to the boy who has put his world upside down, but he's so busy not knowing what to say that he doesn't notice.

"Well..."

"Well, because he's my boyfriend, that's why," Scorpius suddenly says in a snarl, with an icy gaze fixed on James.

The intention he has with it seems to work because James raises his eyebrows and backs up a bit at the same time that the blond wraps Albus from behind in a strong hug, as if marking his property. The aura that springs from the Slytherin's body just says: "You better control yourself" And James listens, he controls himself to say something stupid.

Albus remains static, flushed by his boyfriend's possessive attitude and dismayed by the unusual response of his older brother. It was as if his precious pride had sunk so much to drown.

"Boyfriends?" It's the only thing James can say at last. 

"Yes, boyfriends. And now, if you excuse us, we have to celebrate ... with less clothes ... somewhere else."

James doesn't know whether to be alarmed by what the blond meant or for being his brother, his Al, with whom he will "celebrate".

There are definitely many things he doesn't understand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was initially intended to be an one shot, but I've figured out that this might have a continuation. If you want to read more from this, feel free to leave your feedback. For the moment I'll leave it as completed.


End file.
